


Don't Push Your Luck

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover takes charge, Full Consent, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Qrow won't give in without a fight, Roughhousing, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, behave pretty bird, bratty sub Qrow, graphic depictions of sex, look Qrow is a naughty boy he deserves it, make me soldier boy, they jus playin rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: “I thought you were going to behave.”Qrow’s breath was still shaky but his voice was clear, “Make me. If you can.”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	Don't Push Your Luck

\---xxx---

Qrow slowly lifted his lips and wiped an errant drop of moisture from the corner of his mouth. Clover’s long, slow breaths were shaky. It was only that and the slight tremor in his thighs that gave him away. Qrow loved him like this, laid open, wanting. He pushed himself up onto his knees and looked down at the perfect artistic nude that lay before him.

Clover’s skin had a light sheen of sweat, a few beads clinging to his brow… his upper lip. His chest rose and fell, his beautiful eyes were closed. Qrow leaned in and just kissed the moisture from his skin. The salt on his lips was delicious but the little huffs and gasps were absolutely _delectable_. He let his fingers stroke upwards. The secret was to let blunt nails trail but not scrape. He wanted his touch to be light enough to set the nerves alight, just enough for Clover to crave more… A guttural moan was his reward. The sound shuddered down his spine and pooled in his stomach, thick like honey and just as sweet.

He let the heat of his mouth close over one hard nipple. He circled it with his tongue and then sucked it gently. He watched Clover’s face as he nipped, just lightly. The Captain bit his bottom lip, his breath shallow. Teasing fingers skipped over him lightly and Cloves twitched towards his touch, “Ohhh Qrow…” he breathed, his eyelids fluttering open.

“Yes, babe?” Qrow looked up, long lashes hiding the mischief in his crimson eyes.

“I want you. I want you right now,” the teal eyes blinked slowly up at him. Every muscle and line of his face was picked out by light sifting through the sheer curtains, desperate in his lust… he was achingly beautiful.

Qrow felt the giddy swirl of all the blood in his body rushing down when he heard the words uttered in a breathy whisper, “Qrow I _need you_ …”

Qrow climbed the prone form. He dragged his hands across hot skin, letting his whole body make as much contact as possible. Finally, he settled with one knee on either side of Clover’s waist and leant down to whisper in his ear, “Not yet… just wait lucky charm…” he let his lips skim Clover’s throat, gentle nips making his hips rock ever so slightly.

Qrow let his weight settle and enjoyed the hard body underneath him. He traced the map of tender scars with searching fingers. Clover’s hands found his hips and held him tight. The firm presence between them made Qrow so hard it hurt.

“Now, now… you need to learn to be patient…” Qrow chuckled, sucking a love bite into Clover’s collar bone.

“Don’t push your luck,” Clover growled, his finger’s tightening.

“Or what?” Qrow grinned.

Clover bucked his hips sharply and Qrow toppled forward. Strong hands grabbed his wrists and they rolled. In an instant, Clover was on top of him, pressing his hands into the mattress above his head.

“Or something might happen,” Clover let his full weight press down between Qrow’s legs. He was so breathtaking, completely naked and raw.

“What if I want something to happen…” Qrow said.

Clover looked at him, his expression was strangely serious. He searched Qrow’s face with intensity and then nodded to himself, seeming to find what he was looking for.

“I could think of something,” he tightened his grip on Qrow’s wrists just a little.

Qrow hummed in pleasure and relaxed, sinking into the bedding. He wanted his submission to be Clover’s invitation. _Do whatever you want, lucky charm. I’m ready._

“Are you sure?” Clover twitched his hips and Qrow gasped.

“Never been surer,” he huffed.

Clover looked down at him. Qrow could see something in his eyes. He’d been trying to rile Clover up ever since that glorious day when he’d been cuffed to the bedpost. It never quite worked though… until now.

“You’re going to need a safe word,” Clover said, his voice calm. Perfectly steady.

_You wha_.. Qrow’s mental function slowed. The blood rushed away from his brain leaving him a little dizzy.

Slowly the thought settled in.

Alright.

Well, _alright._

“What’s yours?” Qrow asked, trying to get some time to breathe.

Clover leaned in and whispered, “I’m not going to need one.”

“You sure?”

Clover’s weight pressed him into the mattress as firm knees pushed his thighs apart, “I’m sure,” Clover growled into his ear.

“Bolas.”

“That’s your safe word?”

“That’s it.”

Clover let go of Qrow’s wrists and sat up, a wicked smile lighting his eyes. Qrow looked at him with eyes full of hunger as a single drop of sweat trickled down between his juicy pecs.

“Cloves, I wan..”

“Shut up,” Clover said. His voice was calm, smooth as silk but firm. “You had your chance for what you want; now it’s my turn. You can speak to say your safe word. That’s it. If I want your opinion on anything else then I’ll give it to you. Nod if you understand.”

Qrow nodded.

“Good. Now _turn over_.”

Clover moved away and Qrow rolled obediently onto his stomach. Strong arms lifted him and put him horizontally over Clover’s lap.

_What on earth is he going to..?_

The first slap stung his ass as he gasped in surprise.

“You’ve had this coming a _long time_ , Branwen.”

A stinging slap to his other cheek made Qrow wince and heat began to spread through his body. A spanking? Not exactly what he’d imagined but he was starting to find he liked it. Quite a lot.

“I like it when you don’t talk back,” Clover growled, giving him a particularly hard slap. Qrow’s breathed hissed between his teeth and Clover chuckled. “Stings a little, huh?”

Clover’s stinging slaps made his eyes water. The heat became a burn and he felt it suffuse his whole body, lighting up his nerves with a tingling rush. Yeah, it hurt but it hurt _good._

“Your ass is so pink, I just want to bite it…”

Qrow was lifted up and teeth sunk into the closest cheek. Clover wasn’t brutal about it but Qrow could absolutely feel the grip of his jaw as he bit down hard. He bit his lip and tried not to cry out. In seconds, Clover released him, a light huff of laughter issuing from his lips.

“ _Good_. I didn’t think you’d behave. It’s nice to know that you’re capable of doing what you’re told.”

Qrow was rolled back onto the bed and hot lips closed over his. A firm hand gripped his jaw and Clover’s tongue pushed past his lips. A deep kiss where Qrow was tasted, claimed… Clover pressed down, all force and raging hunger. After he’d taken his fill he let Qrow go and sat up.

“Now, kneel.” Clover’s voice was stern. He pointed to the floor.

Qrow looked up into those beautiful teal eyes. Clover was naked and brash, a cocky smile gracing those soft lips. His chest glistened, ridged muscles displayed to perfection. Qrow just wanted to kiss every scar, taste every single part of this delectable dish.

“ _Kneel._ I won’t tell you again.”

Clover’s voice, full of force and gravel. It went straight to Qrow’s groin and it was all he could do not to just whimper in lust. He rolled off the bed and sunk to his knees.

“You know what I want,” Clover growled, his hand closed, gripping a firm fist of Qrow’s hair. He pushed Qrow’s head down, just enough to make sure the message was clear. Qrow didn’t need any encouragement. He loved sucking Clover off; the taste, the smell, the feeling of his lips stretching over Clover’s girth made him wet every time.

He bobbed his head down obediently and opened his mouth. A gentle lick and he swallowed that gorgeous length. Oh how he _loved_ the taste of it. He gripped both Clover’s ass cheeks in his hands and just buried his face.

“You’re such a whore, I love that,” Clover growled.

Qrow took him deep and then swirled his tongue lovingly as he drew his head back. He knew what would make Clover squirm and he wanted to give him everything. To draw out every aching gasp, every jolting rush of pure pleasure. Clover gripped his hair and pulled him in. Qrow could tell he was being careful not to choke him. He certainly had the size to do it if he wanted but despite the searing burn of his ass cheeks, Qrow knew his lucky charm was a sweetheart deep down. _Pity._

The grip in Qrow’s hair tightened and Clover thrust into him, “Mmmmm pretty bird, you have such a sweet little mouth.”

Qrow swallowed around him and felt his cock twitch. This was everything he wanted… more. Why couldn’t they do this every night!? It was perfect. A few rough thrusts had Qrow gasping for breath. Then suddenly, Clover pulled away.

“ _Stop_.”

Qrow drew his head back and looked into those gorgeous teal eyes. He smiled.

“You’re so filthy,” Clover grinned down at him. “Turn over.”

Qrow gave him a flirty eyebrow but stayed silent. He slowly turned his back to Clover as a shiver of anticipation worked its way down his spine.

He put his palms on to the carpet and offered Clover his ass. _Here I am, lucky charm. Do your worst._

He could hear Clover moving in the room but he stayed still, his whole body tingling, alert with anticipation. Suddenly Cloves was back, leaning over him. For a second he felt the hard heat of Clover’s cock against his skin and the need flared inside him. All too soon, it was gone and brutal hands pinched his nipples. He bit his lip praying for those calloused hands to close on his cock.

_Fuck me, Clover. Please…just take me. I’m yours._

Clover’s thumbs massaged his ass cheeks. He drew a breath through his teeth against the sting. He felt slick fingers circle and he pushed his hips back, begging for Clover’s cock. Strong hands spread his cheeks and he felt one finger dip inside him. He pushed back again, craving friction and Clover snarled, “ _No_. Don’t move. Stay still.”

Qrow spread his knees and gripped the carpet. _I’ll try babe. I will try._

A second finger pushed into him and he fought the urge to buck his hips back. Fuck the fingers. He was well beyond this; all he wanted was Clover hard inside him. Wild and reckless and raw.

A third finger pushed into him. This was so much faster than he was used to. He drew a breath through gritted teeth and let it out slowly, breathing into the burn. Clover was always so gentle. He always worked Qrow up slowly, letting him feel the heat of his touch and letting every sensation linger… but not today.

Qrow felt his wrists go weak and lowered himself onto his elbows. “I know you can take it,” Clover growled.

Before Qrow could get the weft of the carpet between his fingers he felt Clover spread his fingers and stretch him wide. Qrow’s breathing was jagged gasps, his whole body thrummed with it.

“Ah,” he huffed, “ _fuck_ …”

Clover’s voice was soft and soothing, “Shhhh,” but the hand which plunged into Qrow up to the calloused knuckles was unrelenting. Every movement of Clover’s wrist was searing, a heat and a desire which was like fire. He thrust deep and Qrow could hear him breathing hard. Clover’s other hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him up onto his knees. Teeth sunk into his neck and he arched back trying his best not to whimper.

Hot lips traced his shoulder, leaving a wet trail of hungry kisses. Clover pulled his fingers away slowly and gripped Qrow’s hips with both hands. His hard cock rubbed between Qrow’s legs and Qrow moaned.

“Shhhh,” Clover warned. He grabbed Qrow’s aching cock and pumped roughly.

“Ah!” Qrow gasped. Clover bit his shoulder, his teeth sharp, holding him in place. Every time he cried out, he got a firm nip. Clover’s cock was so hot between his legs, Qrow felt like an instrument strung too tightly, every nerve singing, strained.

His body tensed and his head rolled back, _Come on Clover… please…_ he was so close to coming. The rough hand released him suddenly and he was pushed forward, back onto all fours.

“Get back on the bed.”

Qrow gripped the coverlet with a shaking hand and pulled himself up. He didn’t know where Clover wanted him so he sat, legs spread, just _wanting_ with every cell of his being.

Clover stood by the bed, his beautiful body on display. The lacework of scars, his salted bronze skin, his hard cock dripping. “Turn for me, I haven’t made up my mind how I want to fuck you.”

Qrow opened his mouth to offer a suggestion but Clover cut him off with a gesture.

“Keep that pretty mouth _shut_. Hmmm that’s a good idea. You’ve got a pillow, _bite it_.”

Qrow’s cock twitched, he loved the danger in Clover’s voice. This was what he’d wanted. This was what he’d craved all this time.

So he did what any bratty sub would do in this situation. “ _No_ ,” he said.

Clover’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean, _no?_ ” his voice was low and laced with danger.

Qrow licked his bottom lip and let his eyes wander over this beautiful, powerful form. “You want to take me? _Earn it_.”

Clover’s eyes flashed and then a wicked grin lit up his face. He climbed onto the bed and gripped Qrow’s jaw hard, peering deep into his eyes. Their faces were only inches apart and Qrow could see the reflection of his lust in Clover’s beautiful teal eyes. “I thought you were going to behave.”

Qrow’s breath was still shaky but his voice was clear, “Make me. If you can.”

Clover let out a lustful growl and pushed his weight forward making sure he was right in Qrow’s face, right in his space. “Oh I can. _I promise_.”

A soft, lustful noise passed Qrow’s lips. He craned forwards, giving Clover the lightest, most chaste of kisses. The hand on his jaw softened just a little and he hooked one leg over Clover’s hip. Pushing off the headboard he flipped Clover off the bed with his powerful thighs. Clover hit the floor on his back, with Qrow straddling him.

Clover’s eyes widened in shock but it only lasted a second. He bucked his hips hard and rolled backwards, throwing Qrow off him. Qrow’s foot hit the bedside cabinet and the lamp fell to the floor with a crash. They both turned and looked at it and then at each other. Qrow shrugged and gave a little smile.

“I don’t think I spanked you hard enough,” Clover said.

“You could try for round two?” Qrow grinned, “But you’d have to catch me first.”

“You are so _wicked_.”

“Yeah,” Qrow winked, “I know.”

Before Qrow could utter another word, Clover’s weight was on him. They scrambled for dominance. Clover tried an arm bar but Qrow managed to wriggle out of it. Qrow tried for a leg lock but Clover twisted his hips away. Whenever Clover was close enough he peppered Qrow’s skin with urgent kisses. His breathing was ragged, his body slick with sweat.

Firm hands grasped Qrow’s hips and pinned him to the floor. He twisted, trying to get his leg up over Clover’s shoulder, anything to break the grip, but Clover’s knee pinned him in place. He shifted his weight and slowly moved his hands to Qrow’s shoulders. Qrow struggled like a wildcat, kicking out, breathless as Clover’s weight massaged his cock between them. The clothes stand next to the door toppled and crashed into the dresser, breaking the mirror. Neither of them so much as glanced that way.

Clover’s weight pressed him into the carpet, his mouth hot and wet as he sucked a love bite into Qrow’s throat. Qrow bucked his hips hard but couldn’t move, every inch of contact was firm pressure. The dragging resistance of damp hot skin on skin.

He gasped as Clover bit his throat, his powerful thighs pushing Qrow’s knees apart. Clover’s breath was hot on his ear, “I’ve got you now, wildfire…” He rocked his hips and his hard cock rubbed between Qrow’s legs. He didn’t try to keep the sound in this time; he just groaned and bucked against the hard heat.

Clover’s teeth grazed his neck and a hand closed in his hair, pulling his head back. Qrow struggled, trying to twist his hips… anything to prolong this moment of searing bliss. Clover’s grip tightened and he yanked Qrow’s shoulders down to the carpet. His weight shifted and he gripped Qrow’s knee forcing it up, pushing himself between Qrow’s legs.

Clover pressed his forehead against Qrow’s and looked him dead in the eyes as he took him.

The first rush was almost too much to bear. So much built up lust, so much searing, soaring desire. Qrow arched his back as Clover pushed into him, moaning into the hot kisses that Clover smothered on his lips. Up to the hilt in one urgent, desperate thrust. His ass was ground into the carpet then Clover bit his lip and pulled back. He thought somewhere he heard his name but it was all a haze of giddy white, stars and sweat-slicked skin.

Their lips clashed as Clover plunged into him again, breathing hard against Qrow’s cheek. Qrow planted one foot on the floor and ground against the hard muscle. Clover pushed back and they rolled and crashed. Qrow knew he was being loud but he just didn’t care. Somewhere, something else fell down but it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered but this.

The heat of Clover filling him utterly, the sharpness of his teeth, the hard rush of their clashing bodies. Clover’s fingers dug into his hip, jerking him forward, impaling him with fevered strokes. Wet lips sucked his ear, his throat, any part of him that came within reach was licked and kissed.

“ _Harder_ ,” he cried out, not sure if he could even take more but wanting desperately to try.

He would never have believed that Clover was holding back until he let go.

Clover’s hand fell from Qrow’s hair and reached out, grabbing the bed. His tongue pushed into Qrow’s mouth and he slammed himself down, grinding Qrow into the floor without mercy. Qrow gasped but he couldn’t even cry out, his breath was ragged as Clover’s weight pushed the air from his lungs. Clover’s hips dove into him, pulling back and then jerking him forward in slow, hard thrusts. He whimpered as he felt the heat building, waves rocking him with each relentless push.

“Clover…” he gasped. Clover’s damp hair pressed to his lips, his knuckles white as he ploughed Qrow’s depths.

Clover lifted his head and gripped Qrow’s chin, “Kiss me,” he growled.

Qrow put his arms back and braced against the wall. Each thrust took him higher, hips and tongues clashing, Clover’s breath rattling in his throat.

He grabbed a fistful of Clover’s hair and pulled him in with every part of his aching body. He felt Clover shift and his body thrilled with sparks, “Clover!” And then there was nothing but hard muscle as he bucked, swearing as streams of come slicked his stomach and Clover rode him through to bliss.

Clenching and shivering, riding the waves of tingling orgasm, Qrow gasped as Clover pushed him through his limit. He could hear Clover growl deep in his throat as he bucked his hips against him, trying to give him every inch of his body. _It’s yours, I’m yours. Take me._

Clover was beyond words, beyond everything except this moment. Sweat and tight heat, hot breath on skin. Qrow pulled him in as hard as he could, gasping, reeling, drowning in this beautiful rush. He squeezed Clover hard, deep inside him and he could feel it when he came. He drove into Qrow, the growl stuttering in his chest as he gave Qrow all his passion, hot pulses of need which juddered through him in searing ecstasy.

Clover lowered himself gently, letting Qrow take his body weight as he slid from their intimate embrace. His chest heaved as he sucked in a great gasp of air and let it out in a satisfied groan. For a few minutes, they simply held each other in giddy bliss.

Qrow smiled at the ceiling and twirled a lock of Clover’s hair between his fingers, “My ass hurts so much.”

Clover slowly propped himself up on his elbows, kissing Qrow’s cheek. “Come on, I didn’t slap you that hard. Let me see.”

“That’s what they all say,” Qrow chuckled, turning over.

“Ohhhh,” Clover said. Qrow turned back and he grimaced apologetically.

“What?” Qrow asked.

“You have really bad carpet burn. You’re not going to be able to sit down for a week,” he tried to look sorry but his eyes twinkled.

“Don’t look so damn proud,” Qrow grumbled, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Clover’s hand reached up and lightly stroked his jaw. He moved up and kissed Qrow gently, reverence and love clear in his touch. “You’re so beautiful.”

Qrow just smiled and leaned in to his caress. They kissed slowly, leisurely. Soft kisses between huffs as their heartbeats slowed, their breathing returned to normal. Finally Qrow opened his eyes and pulled gently away.

“My ass might be sore but I still came out of this a hell of a lot better than your room did,” he grinned.

Clover blinked and looked around. Broken furniture scattered the floor, books, clothes and pieces of broken mirror discarded where they fell.

“Oh shit.”

Qrow cackled.

“Don’t laugh! I’m going to have to explain this! What the hell am I going to say? These rooms are standard issue, every stick of furniture is catalogued!” he put one hand over his mouth.

“You’re always banging on about truth and duty, soldier boy. Tell them you like rough sex, they’ll understand,” Qrow grinned.

“Qrow… did you do this on purpose?”

“Of course not! It’s just a happy side effect. I _really_ enjoyed that.”

“Good, because I don’t think I can afford to do it again for a while,” Clover looked around at the destruction one more time his face painted with awe and horror.

“And you?”

Clover’s eyes settled on his once again, his featured softening into adoration. “You are a wicked, destructive, horny man, Qrow Branwen and I love you.”

“But the sex was good, right?”

Clover just shook his head, “It was _wild_. Now get into bed, I need a cuddle.”

Qrow gave him a flirty smile and said, “Yes Sir.”

Clover put his hand to his forehead in a mixture of joy and exasperation.

“Yeah, I know,” Qrow winked.

\---xxx---


End file.
